


act your age

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Original Work, Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: just a dumb little thing i thought of, might wanna read "kids like us" first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: “You’re like twelve, stop it!





	act your age

Being someone who was friends with almost everyone in the building, Sal would readily admit most of his friends were older than him. The youngest friend was Max, at twelve years old. Sal had never been a sibling, but Max made him feel protective, like he’d have to fight anyone who hurt him. 

 

So of course, Max would make it difficult. 

 

Sal found him behind the building, tinkering with some bits of metal with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Sal immediately ran over, plucking it out of his mouth. 

 

“Hey, what the hell?!” Max snapped, pulling out an earbud and looking up. Sal scowled, though for all he knew Max couldn’t see it. He liked to think the sentiment still showed in his eyes.

 

“Dude, what the hell yourself! Why are you smoking?!” he asked, pulling the still-lit cigarette away from Max when he reached out for it. Max glared at him, gritting his teeth. He wiped his hands on a grease-spotted rag before crossing his arms grumpily.

 

“It calms me down. Why the fuck do  _ you _ care?” he grumbled.

 

_ “Dude!”  _ Sal hissed, shocked by his profanity. “You’re like twelve, stop it! Don’t you know these things can kill you?” He dropped the cigarette on the ground, crushing it under his sneaker. Max looked like Sal had just shot his puppy, looking up at him with a betrayed expression.

 

“That was my last one!” he whined, running his hands through his wild curls. Sal glared at him, crossing his arms. Max shook his head and frowned. “Wait, did you say I was twelve?” he asked finally, tilting his head.

 

“Uh, yeah?” Sal questioned, narrowing his eyes. Max stared at him for a moment, before bursting out into raucous laughter. Sal blushed furiously, looking away. “H-Hey! Quit laughing!” he snapped.

 

“Dude, I’m sixteen! My seventeenth birthday is next month!” Max cackled, wiping his eyes. Sal’s blush darkened, and he buried his face in his hands.

 

“You’re kidding.” Max shook his head. “Oh my god I’m an idiot. You’re  _ older  _ than me?” he asked. Max shrugged, still grinning. “Holy shit dude, I feel like such an  _ asshole  _ now. I’m real sorry about the cigarette, man. Want me to get you more? Larry’s got a ton,” he said. Max waved him off, poking at his metal bits again.

 

“It’s alright man, I know a guy. Still though, thanks for the laugh, Sal. Glad to know I still look like I can get kids’ meals at restaurants,” he snickered. 

 

Sal scoffed, crossing his arms. “Yeah, whatever. Laugh it up, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> basically i forgot max is 16 in this universe instead of 12 so this is like retcon


End file.
